BFF
by Shon-Shon
Summary: During their first year of high school, four best friends face off against the domineering student body president. The friends begin to drift apart, as they are compelled to stay within their cliques. Can their friendship ever be rebuilt?
1. Ready to be Ready

"1st day of school." Rachel smiled Skyping her friends. "Are you guys ready?"

"Ready!" Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn responded turning from their computer to their closets.

"Dang!" Mercedes yelled after looking through her closet. "The skirt I bought is at my mom's house."

"I thought you were at your mom's." Tina questioned peeking over at her computer monitor.

"Nope. It's Monday so I'm with my dad." She explained. "Joint custody, what can I say." she continued to look through her closet. "I can never go wrong with leopard."

"Have any of you seen my white jacket." Rachel asked.

"You left it here." Quinn held the jacket out into sight as proof. "You mind if I wear it?"

"Go a head."

"Thanks." Quinn laid the jacket in her bed and returned to her closet to gather the rest of her outfit. "Tina what are you wearing?"

"White shirt, lame skirt." Tina pouted.

"T!" Mercedes warned.

"What?" Tina smiled. "Just until I get out the house, then" she pause, her smile grew bigger "Imma blow all y'all away."

"Ok." Rachel skipped back over to her computer. "1 hour, we meet in front of the school?" Everyone nodded and close their conversation.

* * *

"Open the door!" Rachel yelled banging on the bathroom door. "Artie you have 5 seconds to get out of there!"

"Don't get your leg warmers in a twist!" Artie spoke out. "Perfection takes time, and I'm worth every single second." The door quickly opened and Artie slid out. "I look good." Artie admitted taking pictures of himself.

Rachel quickly shuffled her hands through his hair and ran as Artie chased her.

Rachel reached the kitchen and discovered both her dads, Shelby Corcoran and Nancy Abrams.

"Come on you two." LeRoy begged before noticing they weren't dressed. "Get dressed. You don't wanna be late."

"Artie, please go comb your hair." Nancy rubbed her hand through her son's hair.

"Hello Mrs. Abrams." Rachel smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm great darling. Just here to take Artie to school." Nancy answered earning a grunt from Artie. "It's your last year of jr. high. You should be happy." Artie turns leaving the kitchen with Nancy following behind him.

"Rachel." Shelby called her over. "Go get dressed and put these on." She hands Rachel a box. Open the box Rachel discover a beautiful pair of shoes.

"Oh they're amazing. Thank you." She squealed.

"I seen them at a boutique in New York and I knew I had to get for either you or Beth, and no one year old is ready for those bad boys." Shelby laughed. "Now go get ready."

* * *

"Morning Dad." Mercedes strutted into the kitchen and grabbed an apple off the table.

"Hey honey." Hugged his daughter. As he released her they hear the doorbell. "It's probably your mom."

Mercedes ran to get the door. "Hi mom."

"Hey beautiful." Her mother smiled "Did your dad give you breakfast?" she asked, noticing the apple in her hand.

"I have to go get my bag. I'll be back." Mercedes announced as she started her way upstairs.

"Okay." She smiled before noticing her ex husband leaning in the doorway of the kitchen watching. "Hey honey," Mercedes stopped on the third step. "Tell your father he needs to pick you up today after school." She announced without taking her eyes off Mercedes's father.

Mercedes step down to the first step. "Why can't you two just talk to each other?" she asked looking back and forth between her mom and dad. "I'm the kid. You're supposed to be the adults." She pointed before walking upstairs. She quickly walked back down. "And Malcom is suppose to pick me up today." She reminding her parents of her plans with her older brother. She speeded back up stare to get her bag. Her parents smiled, wowed at how wise their daughter has become.

* * *

This story is AU (I think. I barely know what that means)

Artie is Rachel's brother but Nancy is his mother. Shelby has a bigger role in Rachel's life then on the show.

Mercedes parents are divorced. I chose Malcolm as her brother's name because that was his name in a few of my favorite fics.

You'll learn more about each character later through the story.

I don't own Glee or Bratz.


	2. We're Here

Tina and her mom pulled into the school parking lot.

"Bye." Tina yelled to her mom before trying to escape the car.

"Tina" Her mom warned quickly locking the door. "Let me have a look at you before you go." She pushed Tina's hair behind her shoulder. "Now remember Tina. You have Mathletes, Science club, tap, and piano practice."

"Mom, you forgot something." Tina announced earning a questioning look from her mother. "School. By which I have to go." Tina quickly jumped out of the passenger seat. "Bye."

* * *

"Hi." Tina smiles running up to Rachel and Mercedes. "Where's Quinn?"

"I'm here!" She yelled to them, trying to push through a group of band members walking ahead of her. "Hey guys." she pulled everyone into a huddle.

"It's the first day at a new school. We're just Freshmen. What are we gonna do?" Rachel asked.

"Blend." Tina called out.

"And Own it." Mercedes added, earning a smile from all the girls. "Lets go." The girls break out of their huddle.

"Hello?" Tina called out pointing to her white shirt and plaid skirt. "I'm not going in there like this."

"Oh. Re-huddle." Quinn ordered as the girls ran back to Tina. Tina shrugged and hid inside the group to change her outfit.

"I'm gonna own the volleyball team." Mercedes announced proudly.

"I'm going to tryout for cheerleading." Quinn nodded.

"Rach, you have to go for chorus." Mercedes smiled at Rachel. "You know you have an insane voice."

"Not a chance. Remember Kindergarten?" Rachel reminded. "Me, 'Mary Had A Little Lamb', trough up..."

"Thirty kids screaming." Quinn interrupted remembering.

"Ya. I think I'll join journalism" Rachel smiled.

"I'm owning the science." Tina imputed continuing to work on her outfit.

"Ok. Work the IQ girl, but please don't lose your passion for fashion." Mercedes begged looking down at Tina.

"Just to keep mom and dad off my back. I'm also gonna work Home ec.." Tina reassured. "I'm gonna be hotter than ever. Break." Tina called out for the girls to break their huddle.

The girls move apart revealing Tina wearing "Victorian Goth" styled clothing and blue hairstreaks.

"Wow." Quinn smiled at Tina's transformation.

"Ok girls, Now let's do this." Mercedes commanded as all the girls linked arms and walked away.

* * *

I had to post because I'm REALLY REALLY happy. Amber won Dancing With The Stars. She's SO amazing. I LOVE AMBER AND MERCEDES.

In this chapter you learn that Tina has a secret life that her family doesn't know about. "Victorian Goth" is Tina's style during the 2nd season of glee. I kind of preferred her style in season 2 then 1. It was a lil more girly.

You also learn what group the girls are planning to join. There had to be a "jock" out of the group, and I felt Mercedes would be really great for volleyball.

I don't own Glee or Bratz.


	3. Mrs President

"Being president of the school is a big responsibility." Marissa said to her friends. "And it is one that I take very serious." she sits at a table set in front of the school. "Just sit here Paris" She says to her pet Pomeranian, sitting the dog beside her on the table. "Harmony, Sugar, please pay attention." she ordered, catching her friends watching a group of football players talk.

Marissa looks to the blond boy sitting beside her. "I need you to become very familiar with the clique assignment chart, Sam." He gives her a small nod when she hands him a sheet of paper with multiple labeled circles. "There are, as you see, 48 distinct cliques. Let me break this down for you. You have Goths, the skaters, the pretzel people who like yoga, very different from the greenies who won't eat anything not made of plants." Marissa pointed out groups of people. "Then you have the nerds, the kids who dress like board game characters, and the football jocks."

"Hi, little freshmen. I'm Marissa." She introduced herself to a boy who walked up to the table. Quickly pulling out a diagram of the cliques she tries to find them a group. "Any clubs?"

"Nope" The boy simply answered.

"Interests?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Any friends?" she asked, receiving the same answer. "Loner." She quickly whispered to Harmony, who agreed. She circled an area on a copy of the clique chart and handed it to the boy standing before her. "Over there." she points to a group of loners.

"I don't get loners." Sugar spoke out. "They're loners, but they like to hang out together."

Marissa shrugged and went back to business. "Next?"

"I really believe very strongly in renewable energy" The next girl stated.

"Eco-maniac." Sam whispered to Marissa.

"Very good Sam. You getting it." Marissa smiled running her hand through Sam's hair. "Tree huger." She stated before turning back to the girl standing in front of the table. "If you sit at this table, you'll find some people who totally rock the paper vs. plastic debate." She explained as she handed the girl the chart. "NEXT!"

"Um, Pumpkin pie?" Marissa was approached by her father.

"Good morning Principal Rimington." Harmony, Sugar, Sam spoke in unison.

""Yes, Daddy, what is it?" Marissa finally acknowledged her father.

"You're right." He admitted pulling his daughter away from her group. "Chapter 10, control the population. A: Separate the inmates into groups." He read from a book with 'How to Run a Prison' titled on the cover. "This was your idea. Advanced thinking. Genius."

"Ok, Daddy." Marissa caught his attention. "I've told you this more than 50 times. You may not speak to me during school hours."

"Well, dear, everyone knows you're my daughter, and I'm very proud of you."

"Do I have to tell Mother about this." Marissa threatened.

"Uh, oh, no. No" answered with fear.

"Well, I'm busy now, daddy. Bye." She shooed her dad and rejoined her friends.

"I'll see you at home, then, uh, candy cane." Principal Rimington announced before walking away.

"Next!" Marissa yelled.

Suddenly she notices a crowd of students part, and four freshmen walked thought. Marissa turns in her seat as the walk by the table and enter the school building, without checking in with her.

"Who is that?" Sam asked continuing to stare in the direction the girls went.

"No one you need to be thinking about, Sam" Marissa announced moving to block Sam's view.

"They look kinda cook." Sugar admitted. Sugar looked at the ground trying to avoid the evil glare Marissa was sending her.

"Don't worry, Sugar. Here at Mckinley, we focus on the positives." Marissa walked from Sam to Sugar and Harmony. "We help them find their way," She smiled. "or else."

* * *

Marissa was a character on glee, but I don't know anything about her so I thought she would be good as the "villain". I was originally gonna use Kitty, but I'm at a point where I like her (She is used in this story though). I wanted to use Figgins but I couldn't think of anyone to portray his daughter.


	4. Join the Team

Tina walked into the science lab, ready to join the club.

"Excuse me?" Tina was stopped by a tall asian boy wearing glasses. "Are you in the right room?"

Tina slowly looked around the lab. "Yeah."

Before she knew it she was mixing chemicals.

"A Bernoulli effect." The boy was wowed. "We would be honored to have you as a member of the Brainiacs."

"Yeah, thanks for the accolades." She thanked, studying him. She slowly removed the boy's glasses and observed the white, stale lab coats. "Now about these lab coats." Tina smiled planning how she could customize the coats.

* * *

Rachel stood in the doorway, watching Mr. Schue direct the choir through a scale. She slowly stepped into the room, but quickly froze after realising the attention she gained.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Schuster. Would you like to join our club?" Mr. Schue asked after noticing the short brunette.

She shook her head, too scared to talk, and walked out the room. As she turned the corner she bumped into someone and fell to the ground, dropped her books.

"I'm sorry." The dark brown haired student knelt to help Rachel gather her books.

"No, I should have paid attention." She explained. "Thank you." She thanked him after retrieving all her books and walked away without giving him a second glance.

* * *

"Where do they think their going to sit." Harmony questioned as the four girls from earlier walked into the courtyard for lunch.

"Give me the seating charts." Marissa ordered, getting up from her table and headed for the small group of girls.

"Hi guys." Marissa stopped in the groups trail. "I'm Marissa, student body president." she hold out her hand but takes it back before Tina could shake it. "I saw you looking kind of lost, so I thought I'd come over and help."

"Thanks, but I think we're good." Quinn smiled as the girls took a step forward, but Marissa continued to block their path.

"It's no problem. I have the seating chart right here." She held up the chart.

"Thank you, but I think we'd rather sit together." Rachel announced as the girls tried to take another step.

"But there's not really a table for that." Marissa declared clearly growing impatient.

"I'm sure we'll find space somewhere." Mercedes announced. The girls tried to take another step, but Marissa refused to budge.

"But the courtyard isn't organised that way!" Marissa yelled.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out." Quinn smiled. The group moved around Marissa.

"What was that about?" Tina mumbled to Mercedes.

"Ok." Marissa smiled returning to her table. "What are you looking at?" She pouted at Sugar.

"They're just awesome..." Sugar admitted looking at the group who rejected Marissa. She turned from the girls and noticed the glare from Marissa. "Ful. Um, awful. Their clothes. Yuck. Awful, just awful." Sugar tried to cover her comment. Marissa just rolled her eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Harmony asked.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do." Marissa announced. "Nothing. Harmony, my system is flawless."

"Hey. Hey, Tina." They hear a yell from across the courtyard.

"Look." Marissa smiled as the small group standing looked around.

"Come checkout this radical theory."

"It's Mike. I'm gonna go sit with them." Tina announced. "Bye. Talk to you guys later." She waved to her friends as she joined the Brainiacs sitting at a table.

"Hey, Quinn, come sit with us." Brittany smiled calling out. Quinn blew her two remaining friends a kiss goodbye and walked over to the crowd of Cheerios.

"Yo, Mercedes, come check this out." A volleyball player called holding up a red and white volleyball jersey with the number 71 in it.

"Oh my gosh." Mercedes smiled. "I'll talk to you later, K?" Mercedes walked backwards talking to Rachel.

"Sure." Rachel pouted, realising she was alone.

"See, we have no problems." Marissa smiled.

* * *

**You got to meet Mike and Finn. Obviously Finn isn't a deaf jock. That was one of the story lines in the movie that I wasn't so fond of. The Brainiacs was the academic decathlon club on Glee. The #71 was on Mercedes football jersey. **

**'accolades' means offer.**

**I don't own Glee or Bratz**


	5. Next Week?

"Quinn, what happened to you? You were suppose to help me babysit." Rachel questioned as she skyped Quinn.

"It totally slipped my mind." Quinn touched the side of her face. "I really got caught up with Coach Sylvester and cheerio practice. I am really sorry."

"Ya. Well Beth's waking up, so I have to go. Bye." Rachel logged out.

* * *

"Who this be?" Artie asked as he picked up the phone.

"Hey Artie. Is Rachel there?" Mercedes asked her friend's younger brother.

"Nope." Artie answered. "She's with Shelby."

"Oh." Mercedes took a deep breath. "Well, what are you doing today?"

"No!" Artie quickly answered. "I love you boo, but you not dragging me into any of that girly stuff you did with Rachel, Tina, and Quinn."

"I was just gonna ask did you wanna go for pizza."

"Nope." Artie shook his head on the other side of the phone. "You say we'd have pizza, and before i know it you're pushing me into a store asking me about skirts. I fell for that with Tina, and I'm not doing that again."

"That wasn't my plan, but Fine." Mercedes laughed. "Bye Artie."

"Bye." Artie hung up the phone.

* * *

Mercedes rushed to the door after hearing the doorbell.

"Hi, T. Long time, No see." Mercedes smiled as she looked at the girl standing outside her door. "What are you doing here?"

"We were suppose to go shopping, remember?" Tina smiled trying to remind her friend of the plans they made for that day. "Oh." Tina looked surprised noticing a group of volleyball players talking behind Mercedes.

"Oh, My bad, T. I'm sorry." Mercedes apologized after noticing the hurt look on Tina's face. "I got practice. Can we do it next week?"

"Sure." Tina simple answered.

"T, you're the best. We'll do it next week, for sure. I'll call you."

"K, bye." She said as she turned to walk away, knowing not to wait on that call.

* * *

"I was thinking maybe we could all go to Breadstix after school tomorrow." Quinn announced to her three friends over their now rarely Skype meetings.

"I have Mathletes. The next day?" Tina asked.

"Mrs. Abrams is coming over." Rachel shook her head.

"How about you guys come over Friday. My mom's making your favorites." Mercedes offered.

"As much as I love your mom's cooking, I have to babysit the Giardi triplets." Quinn denied. "Next week?"

"Booked solid." Tina frowned.

"Same here. I have journalism." Rachel admitted. "We have to make time for each other."

"Ya, I seriously miss you guys" Quinn pouted.

"What's happening here?" Tina questioned. "I skipped piano practice to go shopping with you, Mercedes, only to be dropped as soon..." Tina was interrupted.

"You have the busiest schedule out of any of use." Mercedes pointed feeling a little offended. "And I wouldn't have had to makeup practice if i didn't clear a whole week just to spend time with you guys. Which was a complete waste because you guys were MIA."

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't get out of practice." Quinn sarcastically apologized.

"You're always busy with practice." Rachel spoke out. "You're the only one that has never changed their plans to at least try to spend time together. You're asking us to spend time together because there's no cheerio practice tomorrow."

"I need to change my plans?" Quinn questioned Rachel, growing louder. "If you changed, maybe people would spend..."

"You're always picking on Rachel." Tina came to Rachel's defense.

"I'm really getting sick of this, so deuces." Mercedes threw out a deuce sign and exited the chat.

"Ya, I'm out." Quinn logged off.

"Fine!" Tina and Rachel yelled ending the conversation.

* * *

In "Hell-O", Artie said he answered the phone by saying "Who this be?" and I thought that was so funny.

This is the last update of 2013. I'll be back as soon as the New years roll in. I'll continued to upload on Mondays, when I do return.

Happy holidays everyone.


	6. Two Years Later

Two years have passed since all the girls have talked and now they were beginning their sophomore whole whole school gathered in the gymnasium for a welcome back pep rally. Mercedes scanned the gym looking through her camera, and snapping pictures of her old friends sitting with their clubs.

"Everyone have a seat." Principal Remington ordered speaking into a microphone. "Let's sit down. Well, well,well, welcome back to another wonderful year at McKinley. And now, without further ado, I'm going to introduce to you your very populare President of the Student Body, my little Pollywog, my daughter, Marissa Gardner Remington." Principal Remington moved aside allowing Marissa to stand and make her speech.

"Good morning." she began. "I am so thrilled to be here as your student body president once again." She smiled, earning a few claps. "I am here to talk about the talent show, which i will be heading up again. And the fact beside the coveted golden trophy, our amazing arts committee is providing a spectacular grand prize this semester: a college scholarship to the school of your choice. Isn't that amazing! You can post you auditions on Facebook or you could audition in person. Now lets begin our wonderful year off by welcoming this years'

Mckinley High's cheer squad." Marissa move back as cheerios moved to center court of the gymnasium.

**{You Keep Me Hangin On}**

**Quinn with The Cheerios harmonizing:**

Set me free why don't-cha baby

Get out my life why don't-cha baby

Cause you don't really love me

You just keep me hangin' on (**The Cheerios:** Oh, oh)

You don't really need me

But you keep me hangin' on

Why do you keep on comin' around

Playing with my heart

Why don't you get out of my life

And let me make a new start

Let me get over you

**Quinn with The Cheerios:**

The way you've gotten over me

**The Cheerios:**

Hey!

**Quinn:**

Set me free why don't-cha baby

Let me be why don't-cha baby

Cause' you don't really love me

You just keep me hangin' on (**The Cheerios:** Oh, oh)

No you don't really want me

You just keep me hangin' on

You say though we broke up

You still wanna be just friends

But how can we still be friends

When seeing you only breaks my heart again

And there ain't nothing I can do about it

**The Cheerios:**

Whoa whoa whoa

**Quinn:**

Set me free why don't-cha baby

Get out my life why don't-cha baby

You don't really love me

But just keep me hangin' on

You claim you still care for me

But your heart still needs to be free

Now that you've got your freedom

You wanna still hold on to me

You don't want me for all yourself

**Quinn with The Cheerios:**

So let me find somebody else

**The Cheerios:**

Hey hey

**Quinn:**

Why don't-cha be a man about it

And set me free

Now, you don't care a thing about me

You're just using me (**The Cheerios:** Oh, oh)

Go on, get out, get out of my life

And let me sleep at night, please

Cause you don't really love me

You just keep me hangin' on

Quinn stood proudly in the center of the group of cheerios listening to the loud applauses. Scanning the crowd she noticed her old friends standing and cheering in the stands.

* * *

Later the same day Rachel entered the girls restroom, and noticed Tins standing over a sink fixing her hair.

"Hi." Rachel shyly smiled, as she slowly approached Tina.

"Hey." Tina smiled at Rachel's reflection.

"I love your hair." Rachel admitted after studying Tina's hair with highlights. Tina's style changed over the past two years. Now her style appeared to be retro '60s.

"Thank you." Tina smiled looking at the girl beside her. "My mom actually said the same. I thought I would have to come up with a way explain how this was a chemical reaction after an explosion in the lab." Tina explained a made up excuses for her mother, causing Rachel to laugh. "Your bangs are cute." Tina complemented Rachel, as the laughter began to die down.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled. After a moment of silence, Rachel became desperate to have a long conversation with Tina, "Ummm. So, I "

"I have to get to class." Tina interrupted.

"Oh ya." Rachel pouted. "Have a good class." Rachel turned to watch Tina walk away.

"You too." Tina yells back as she opens the door and exits the restroom.

Rachel turns back to her pouting reflection in the mirror. She missed all her old friends.

* * *

I'm back, like I promised. I hope everyone's year is going great so far.

For this story I created a website. The link is on my profile and will be updated with every chapter.

Thank you for reading my story and please review.


	7. At The Remingtons'

Marissa sat at the vanity against the wall in her room.

"Wow, starting a new trend at school." Her younger sister entered the room, commenting on Marissa's look.

"Seriously, Kitty, I told you, you may not speak to me before noon."

"Is it so I don't have to smell your morning breath?" Kitty sarcastically questioned, watching her sister picking up Paris. "Or is that the dog?"

Marissa gave a fake laugh. "Have you made your appointment with 'Extreme Face Makeover' yet?" Marissa ignores the look Kitty sent her and began removing rollers from her hair. "Voila. Now you are fabulous." She complemented herself after removing the last roller and began removing the only roller in the dogs fur. "Now we are both true fashion icons, Aren't we, Paris?" The dog barks in agreement.

"Yeah, fetching." Kitty joked.

Marissa rolled her eyes and excited to downstairs.

* * *

"I need you to transfer those funds from the offshore account and send all my magazine prescriptions to the Four Seasons in Morsen Beach, that's where I'll be staying." Mrs. Remington spoke to her husband though Skype. "Are you writing this down?" Principle Remington froze mid bite. He quickly put down his muffin and grabbed the notepad beside him, lifting it to show his wife. "I see paper and pencil, but are you writing?" He nodded and opened the pad. "Did you read the books I sent you?" Mrs. Remington questioned the her husband over the seven books she sent him to read.

"I read two of them." He admitted looking at the picture of his wife frozen on the screen.

"Did you get the guard dogs for the school?" Mrs. Remington continued to question her husband.

"Yes, I feel more safer now."

"I didn't do it for you. I was thinking of the needs of our daughter."

"Oh, Marissa can hold her own." Principle Remington proudly bragged. "Wait til you hear her plan." He stopped talking after hearing the sounds of heels enter the kitchen. "Tell your mother about your plan." He stood, addressing Marissa.

"You told her?" Marissa asked, feeling hurt. "Daddy, I wanted to tell her."

"I never listen to your father anyway." Mrs. Remington spoke out.

"She never listens to me anyway." Her husband nodded.

"Kon'nichiwa." Marissa's mother greeted her in Japanese. For the past five months Mrs. Remington has been in Japan for business.

"Kon'nichiwa, Mamma" Marisa response in the same language, before taking the seat her father abandoned. "Ok, mommy. I've achieved all my goals. I've won the talent show 3 times, maintained my role as student body leader, and gained complete and total control over the whole school."

"You make mommy proud." Her mother admitted. "Uh oh, conference call. Loved speaking with you. Sayōnara. Have fun at school. Marissa, kiss kiss." She rushed offline.

"Kiss kiss, mommy." Marissa blew air kisses to the monitor with the picture of her mother.

"What about me, mom." Kitty yelled from the other side of the table. "Youngest child, remember me."

"Come on daddy. Lets go." Marissa ordered her father.

Mr. Remington followed Marissa out the kitchen. "Come on, Tootles, let's go." He turned and called for Kitty.

* * *

I honestly don't know if Morsen Beach is a real place, so please don't hold it against me. The website for this story has been updated. The link is on my profile.

If your into Teen Wolf fiction, please read my sister's story "The Story of Another Hale". The link is on my profile also.


	8. Food Fight

"What are you going to do for the talent show, Marissa?" Harmony asked as the walked into the courtyard for lunch.

"Does it matter? We all know she's going to win." Sugar bragged.

"Sugar," Marissa stopped and turned to the girls following her. "just because I'm going to win, doesn't mean I don't owe my fans a spectacular show." She explained, earning a nod from both girls.

The group was quickly approached by a student. "What do you think?" The student asked, staying focused on what he was doing.

"Juggling?" Marissa snickered a little. "That's so not talent show ready." She stated as she walked away, leaving the student.

Marissa walked throughout the yard admiring her networks of cliques, and seen one of the most horrid scenes imaginable. She noticed Sam walking down the stairs, approaching Quinn Fabray, who was walking the opposite way with her lunch tray.

"Paris," Marissa removed the dog from the bag hanging on her shoulder. "Mommy needs you to go over there.." The dog barked, interrupting Marissa. "Yes I do. I need you to go over there and make sure Sam stops talking to the evil cheer freak." She smile as the dog barked in understanding. She kissed Paris good luck and released her for the mission.

* * *

"Hi," Sam smiled as he stood in front of Quinn. "I'm Sam."

"Hi, I'm Quinn." Quinn introduced herself.

"I know. We have History together."

"Right." Quinn nodded, feeling a tug on her shoe string. "You..um..um." Quinn tried to speak, but was also trying to fight the force pulling her back. The force continued to pull causing Quinn to fall back, tossing her tray of spaghetti over her head. Sam quickly coughter before she fell back out of his reach. Suddenly they hear a loud scream from behind them.

"Quinn, you are the biggest klutz ever." Quinn turns and finds Tina covered in spaghetti. "You alway have to rune eve..." Tina steps back, losing her balance, and landing in the trash can. "Quinn!" She calls out, feeling the trash can moving backwards. The can is finally stopped by a table blocking the path. The sharp force from the stop caused Tina to fling the food on her tray backwards on a group of volleyball players. "Oh my gosh." She gasped, freeing her bottom from the trash and noticing what she just had done. "I'm so sorry." she apologised to the players covered in her lunch.

"TINA," Mercedes yelled, wiping food off her face. She moved around the table, walking towards Tina. "You totally did that on purpose..." After finishing her sentence she stepped on a abandoned skateboard, causing her to fall back and the board to roll across the yard.

The skateboard rolled in front of a zonedout Rachel walking with her lunch. Rachel fell to the ground with only her tray laying between her face and the ground.

Rachel peered up feeling the salad dressing in her hair. "Mercedes!" Rachel wined for the girl slowly standing. "You stupid… jock!" Rachel yelled.

"You did not just say that." Mercedes angrily yelled to Rachel. "Keep talking maybe one day you'll say something intelligent." She finished her statement by throwing a hand full of spaghetti at Rachel.

The food slowly slid off slid off rachel's face. "You're not as bad as people say you are." Rachel admitted slowly moving to an abandoned tray on a table surrounded by Goths "You're worse." Rachel flung the food of the tray at Mercedes.

"FOOD FIGHT!" A random voice calls out, causing everyone in the yard to through food around.

Moments later the four ex-friends found themselves chasing each out around a bouse of their principal.

"Enough already." Quinn ordered as the four began to walk away from the statue.

After they walked away, they all quickly glance back at the statue. What they viewed sent their world into slow motion. All four girls quickly dove to the ground trying to save the following statue, only to have it shatter in front of them.

"Hey, Principle Rimington coming through!" They overheard the vice principal yelling, moving through the crowd of students. "Move it!"

"Oh, hi, Daddy. Lookie." Marissa pouted to her father, when he reached the sight of the four girls.

"I want to know who did this," Principle Rimington stiffly ordered. "or I'm going..." Marissa quickly whispered in his ear. "Pass this over to Vice Principal Menkins." He repeated what his daughter told him.

"It's the four girls lying next to the statue. Hello." Marissa stated.

"You, you, you, and you." Vice Principal Menkins pointed out each girl laying on the ground. "Detention."

Marissa brushed her hands down he clean outfit, before picking up the dog sitting beside her leg. She smiled at the dog, pleased with it's work.

* * *

The clip of the movie is on the site. Thx for reading.


End file.
